


An Open Letter to Voltron Fandom

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accusation Fic, Angry Shiro (Voltron), Callouts, Cock Slapping, Multi, Shiro is Tired of this shit, hatefic, revengefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Takashi Shirogane has something to say to all the fans out there.





	An Open Letter to Voltron Fandom

"YOU ARE ALL VERY VERY BAD KITTYS!"

Then Shiro took out his massive cock and slapped the entire fandom with it over and over again because fuck you assholes who didn't even care about him before S7 or before he died. Then he made out with Curtis, Adam, Keith, Matt, Ulaz, Slav, Sven, Sendak's ghost, Lotor's ghost, and 18-year-old Pidge in front of the screaming morons. DON'T FUCK WITH TAKASHI SHIROGANE, HE DOES WHAT HE WANTS.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Some People who I won't name because being passive-aggressive is TOTALLY the thing to do. :') Go get sat on by a moose, kay? :')


End file.
